FullMetal Alchemist: The Sibling Alchemists
by Blast Alchemist
Summary: There are two siblings. One is with the military, the other is against it. What will happen when their futures clash?
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

FullMetal Alchemist: The Sibling Alchemists

By: Blast Alchemist

Before I start this story I want you to know that I in no way own Full Metal Alchemist, or just about anything else in this story, for that matter. Probably the only things I do own are my original characters, (the Oblivion and Blast Alchemists) based off of me and my sister. This is just a story I wrote when I got bored. Please leave a review, but try not to be too brutal. If anyone is interested in this, I will continue the story. If you think this story sucks, DO NOT BE POLITE! If you think it sucks, tell me straight-up that it sucks. Enjoy.

Chapter One: Introductions

We start this story at the Devils Nest Pub. Greed, as usual, has a bottle of liquor in front of him, and a girl under each arm. Dorchette is putting a fresh edge on his sword, and Marta is playing cards with Law, the ox chimera losing badly. The scene switches to a man about the age of nineteen leaning against a wall in the corner. He is wearing a black pair of pants, sleeveless shirt, and boots. He has on an overcoat, also black, with the right sleeve torn off. His hair is light brown and spiked in all directions, with a ponytail down to the middle of his back. His eyes are closed and he's thinking about God knows what. This man is Thomas Roadruck, a former state alchemist who had been given the alias "Blast Alchemist," due to his ability to make just about any thing blow up by snapping his fingers.

Greed looked over at him and smiled, "Lighten up spiky, we're supposed to be having fun."

After saying this, he tossed Thom a bottle of Whiskey, which he caught. He looked at the bottle, then at the homunculus and said, "I'm not one to partake in parties and the like."

Greed then laughed at him. "You don't like parties? Then what are you doing here, Tommy?"

Thom then pulled out a kunai knife and tossed it into the couch Greed was sitting on, just missing the "space" between his legs.

"Call me that again and my knife will hit higher. Call me Thom or Thomas, hell; you can call me Blast Alchemist if you want, BUT NOT TOMMY!"

"Damn," replied the homunculus, "Don't get so touchy. By the way, you never told me why you joined us."

"I joined you because you're against the military and there is someone I need to kill with them," Thom replied.

For now we will leave the Devils Nest crew and go to the office of Colonel Roy Mustang, where his subordinates are all gathered. Havoc lit a cigarette and turned to Lt. Hawkeye.

"So who's this new officer we're supposed to be getting?" he asked.

"I don't know" replied the Lt.

At that moment, Mustang entered the room followed by a woman about the age of twenty-two. She wore a standard military uniform and had her long, light brown hair pulled up in almost the same style as Hawkeye. She also carried a katana on her left hip and a handgun on her opposite side. Mustang then introduced her to them.

"This is Major Jennifer Roadruck, The Oblivion Alchemist. The Furer has requested that she join our team."

"Yo, I'm Jean Havoc. That's Riza Hawkeye, he's Cain Fuery, and this is Vato Falman."

Roy turned to Jennifer, or Jen as she liked to called, and said "You'll find your room upstairs. You had better get settled in."

"Thank you, Colonel." After saying this she went down the hall to the stairs, only to run in to none other then the Crimson Alchemist, Zolf J. Kimblee.

"Haven't seen you round here before. I think I would remember someone as good looking as you," he said with his usual smirk.

"I don't have time to deal with you now, so get out of my way."

"Oooo, I like my woman fiery," he replied.

After this, Mustang came walking up to them. "Ah, Jen, I see you've met your new partner, Zolf Kimblee."

Jen felt a sinking feeling in her stomach at this.

"So, you're my partner? Nice, well see ya around, doll."

Jen had to resist drawing her sword and slashing his head off at this statement. Trying to forget what just happened, she turned and went up the stairs, running into another state alchemist on the second floor landing. This time it was the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric and his brother, Alphonse. Noticing Ed's pocket watch, she stopped him and pulled out a picture of herself standing next to a man in black with long brown hair.

"You're a state alchemist, in your travels have you ever seen this man?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I haven't seen him," said Al.

"Nope, sorry. Who is he anyway? An old boyfriend?" Ed asked.

"No, he is the abomination that I call my brother," she said.


	2. Chapter 2: Origins

Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sibling Alchemists Chapter Two: Origins

Some of you may be wondering were the Blast and Oblivion Alchemists came from, well this second chapter should fill you in. Please leave a good review.

This is the origin of the Blast and Oblivion Alchemists. The two of them joined the military at the ages of nineteen and sixteen. Thom, the Blast Alchemist, got his alias due to his ability to detonate objects by snapping his fingers. His older sister, the Oblivion Alchemist, got hers because she can conjure and manipulate dark energy. They became famous in the Ishbalin War. Jen was a front line soldier, and Thom was a covert ops. soldier. Jen followed orders without question and was well-respected. Thom, on the other hand, cared little for orders and was too destructive. He killed more of his fellow soldiers then he did the Ishbalins. When he was confronted by his alchemy teacher, he killed him. When his commanding officers found out about his traitorous act, they sent a team to arrest him, only to find his discarded uniform and the bloody corpse of his and Jen's teacher. Since that day, she has been hunting him down with only one motive…his death.


	3. Chapter 3: FullMetal vs Blast

Fullmetal Alchemist: The Sibling Alchemists Chapter Three: Fullmetal vs. Blast

Ed and Al were in the office of Colonel Mustang and had just received their orders. The Fullmetal Alchemist wasn't too happy about his assignment.

"Why the hell do I have to report to Dublith?"

Al, as always, tried to calm him down. "I'm sure the Colonel has his reasons, Brother. Let's just go and get it over with."

The two of them left the Colonel's office, and two hours later, were in the town of Dublith. When they passed by the Devil's Nest, they noticed a man in black, and Al couldn't shake the feeling he'd seen him before.

"Hey Ed, that guy back there, didn't he look familiar?"

"Come to think of it, yeah, he did. Hey, wait a minute that was the guy from Major Roadruck's picture!" The two of them ran back and confronted the man.

"What do you want, shorty? I don't have time for this," Thom said.

Ed went in to his usual fit of rage at this remark. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING KNEE HIGH TO A GRASSHOPPER?"

Al, once again, tried to calm him down. "Calm down Brother, he never said that."

"I don't have time to deal with a shrimp and a tin man, so hurry up and get to the point!"

"The point is, we met your sister and she is looking for you," Ed said.

Thom smiled one of his rare smiles at the two brothers. "You are a friend of hers? Then you will have to die." Thom pulled one of his kunai out of his coat and put it to Ed's throat. Ed, however, grabbed the blade with his automail hand and pulled it aside.

"So, you want to fight, well, that's fine with me." Ed then clapped his hands together and transmuted his arm into a sword. Thom smiled again and pulled out six more knives.

"Ha. You think you can beat me? Well, give me your best shot, shorty!" He tossed three of his knives; only too have Ed catch them. With another rare smile, Thom snapped his fingers and made all three kunai explode, blowing off two of Ed's metal fingers. With a scowl, Ed clapped his hands again, and transmuted them back on.

"So, you can perform transmutation without the use of an alchemic circle…interesting," Thom said. He threw open his coat, revealing rows of kunai hidden in the lining. "Now," he said "you shall parish." He threw them all into the ground in front of Ed, and snapped his fingers. Ed flew back into a wall, minus his auto mail limbs. Thom turned to Al and said, "I'll let you and your brother live so you can deliver a message for me. Tell my sister if she still seeks my life, I'll be waiting at the Devil's Nest." He then left the two brothers to deliver his message. He smiled again. "Soon", he thought to himself, "it will all be over, and her life will be mine."


	4. Chapter 4: The Ghost From Her Past

Chapter 4: The Ghost From Her Past

I'm sorry I took so long updating this story. I had MAJOR writer's block. In this chapter, we finally get to see Jen use her alchemy. We will also see the first confrontation between the two siblings. If you have any ideas for this story, please contact me or leave them in a review, that way it doesn't take me forever to update. Please leave a review.

In the office of Roy Mustang, Ed is telling the Colonel and his subordinates what happened in Dublith, while Winry fixes his broken automail limbs.

Mustang asks him, "Who did this to you?"

Ed glances at Major Roadruck, and answers, "It was a tall guy in black with long brown hair. He could make things explode by snapping his fingers."

Jen's eyes widen in shock and the color drains from her face.

Major Armstrong looks at her and says, "Major Roadruck, you don't look very well, maybe you should sit down."

She looks up and says, "I'm fine Major, but thank you for your concern."

A few hours later, after Ed was fully repaired, Jen asks him, "The man you talked about, he was my brother, wasn't he?"

Ed nodded.

She continued, "Then I have to ask you, where is he now?"

Ed replied, "He's at the Devil's Nest in Dublith."

Jen walks off to her dorm room, with only one thought on her mind; _Tomorrow that murdering bastard will die._ That night she dreamed of the war and one image would not leave her mind, the day that Thom left the military.

The scene flashes back to a small camp of Ishbalins. The military is conducting a raid, which she is leading. After much blood shed, the few remaining Ishbalins surrender, but the Blast Alchemist was still advancing on them.

Jen yells at him, "They've surrendered, stand down, Thom."

Thom still advances however.

Jen yells again, "I said STAND DOWN!"

Thom merely grins and says, "No. I won't stop till they're all dead." He snaps his fingers, and kills them all.

The dream ends, and the scene switches to the Devil's Nest. Thom lies on his back, and stares at the ceiling above his bed. He inwardly smiles, and thinks, _I've baited the hook perfectly, now her life will come to an end._ He closes his eyes, and thinks back to the day that he ended his master's life.

The scene once again flashes back to the war. Thom is in his tent, and his master enters.

He then says, "Your sister informed me of your actions today. You should not have killed them, they had already surrendered."

Thom replies, his voice full of malice, "Don't preach to me, old man."

His master sighs and says, drawing his sword from his side, "I cannot allow you to carry on in this manner. I have to turn you in, by force if necessary."

Thom picks up a kunai, and spins it in his hand. He replies, "You aren't turning anyone in."

The master sighs once again, and throws a ball of light at his disciple. Thom dodges it and throws his kunai, which buries itself in his master's throat. He casts aside his military uniform, and dons a black coat. At that moment, Jennifer enters the tent. A look of utter horror spreads across her face, which then turns to a look of rage. She draws her sword and rushes her brother. She swings her sword, which slashes through the right sleeve of his coat. He delivers a strong kick to her gut, which renders her unconscious. He rips off the remains of his sleeve and picks up his master's sword. He shoulders it and walks out of the tent.

The scene returns to Thom, who opens his eyes and pulls the very sword that he stole from his master from under his bed. He thinks to himself, _Soon this blade shall taste her blood. _


End file.
